This invention relates to frozen offal into cubes.
It is already known that frozen loaves of offal can be cut into cubes. To this end, the loaves are sliced and the slices obtained are passed .through a system which cuts them into cubes. The disadvantage of this solution is that, on the one hand, the cubes obtained are not regular and, on the other hand, fines are obtained in too large a quantity to meet industrial requirements.